1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technology for capturing motion of a human being to create a three-dimensional (3D) model of a particular posture, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus that may be applicable to virtual reality, a 3D display device, a video game, home entertainment, and the like using a 3D motion capturing scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is an increased interest in a technology that may be used to capture motion of a target object, for example, a human body in an actual space, and to realize the captured motion in a three-dimensional (3D) space such as a video game, a virtual world, a movie computer graphic (CG), and the like.
In the above technology referred to by various names, including for example, motion capturing technology, motion estimation technology, etc., motion capturing of a target object is performed by attaching markers to major portions of the target object, and by calculating locations of the markers over the 3D space using a separate sensor.
Also introduced is a scheme that may obtain images by photographing a target object at a plurality of viewpoints, for example, at least eight viewpoints, without using a separate marker or sensor, and may perform motion capturing of the target object.
The above two conventional schemes may have a relatively enhanced motion capture accuracy. However, the two conventional schemes may also require a separate device, for example, a marker, a sensor, a plurality of cameras, and the like. Accordingly, since a utilization of the schemes is spatially limited and the equipment is expensive, commercialization of the schemes may be difficult.